Ron and Hermione Romance
by shewhomustnotbenamed378
Summary: This fan fiction is about the relationship of Hermione and Ron. The three are in their sixth year and it is written while they are attending hogwarts and partially when they are at the burrow. Ginny and Harry relationship also begins! :D
1. The Burrow

First EVER fan fic! I really hope you guys enjoy! I love Harry Potter, and i love Ron and Hermione. I read LOADS of fan fics and they inspired me to right one myself. I am a little amateur, my writing isn't brilliant. PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know what you think, good or bad. :D

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I just own some of the events in this fanfic! SOME ARE FROM THE HP SERIES! P.S i wish i did own harry potter. ;) HAHA.

Hermione was excited as she had finally arrived at the Burrow, Holidays were over and she had been missing all her friends a lot lately, some more than others. As she approached the door Mrs. Weasley came bolting out.

"Hermione"! It's so good to see you, dear!" She screeched, while pulling Hermione's small frame into a motherly bear hug.

"All right mum you can let her go" Whinged Ron from the background.

"RON!" Hermione yelled excitement brewing inside her; Hermione had missed the familiar faces of her friends so much. Having Muggle parents could easily make her feel isolated from the Wizarding world. She was glad she was back at the Burrow and ready for another year of Hogwarts with; her two Best Friends.

Ron and Hermione Hugged. Ron had almost forgotten how gorgeous Hermione was, her hair fell loosely across her face, fringe accentuating her brown almond shaped eyes. He surprisingly was truly happy to see Hermione, he had really missed her over the break although he found her bossy at times, he always felt better knowing she was safe and was where he could easily check up on her, something he would never admit it to any of his family nor his friends, let alone Hermione herself.

Ron and Hermione piled inside, Ron struggling with Hermione's trunks that he insisted on carrying.

Harry jogged down the stairs not realising Hermione had arrived.

"Harry!" Yelled Hermione, smiling.

"Hermione"! How are you? When did you get here? Said harry, wrapping his slender arms around Hermione. "

Later that evening everyone was getting ready for bed, the bathroom was crowded and Hermione had been waiting for at least 20 minutes. It was finally free, she scooped up her bathrooms items that she had placed down from her tiring arms and strolled into the bathroom. She placed her stuff down on the crowded bench to her right, knocking over a grey bottle, she immediately picked it up and as she went to place it back on the counter realising it was labelled 'Ron', everything was named at the Weasley's because there are so many of them. She lifted the bottle to her nose and inhaled, it smelt like Ron, that warm, rich smell; it was delicious.  
She heard a knock at the door which startled her and caused her to drop the bottle.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Yelled Ron's worried voice.

"Oh yes i am fine, sorry i just... i... i just dropped something" replied Hermione, picking up the bottle taking one last swift and placed it back where she found it.

Ron was waiting outside the bathroom door, partially because he actually did need the bathroom and more to the point he wanted to see if Hermione was alright. The bathroom door soon opened and out came Hermione dressed in warm P.J's; Ron thought she looked kinda cute.

"You ok" Asked Ron

"Yeah fine, sorry about that" retorted Hermione, cheeks turning a shade of crimson when she pictured what had happened.

"Alright, as long as you're sure, night." Ron said with a half smile.

"Night Ron" Said Hermione cradling her bathroom bag and clothes she had changed from.

Ron stepped to his right, and Hermione to her left attempting to reach Ginny's room – where she was sleeping for the night – they collided, immediately they both moved back to their opposite side and collided again.

"Err, sorry" Hermione mumbled.

Ron grasped Hermione's shoulders and gently placed her over one side, keeping his grip, he looked into her eyes, mesmerized, forgetting he had hold of her, although Hermione didn't mind, she kinda liked having him hold her like that, his hands were warm and made her feel safe. The space between them felt little, Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach while gazing back into Ron's blue eyes, their eyes didn't break until they heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Well i better – err – go to bed, night Ron" said Hermione.

"Yeah... yeah, night" Said Ron feeling a little light headed, not sure what had just happened. Ron was still coming to realise his feelings that be felt for Hermione, surprised and unsure on how to react.

"Bloody hell that was scary" he mumbled to himself in the bathroom starring at his pale reflection in the crooked mirror.

"What was that?" he thought to himself, partially scared of his own emotions.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT~! :D


	2. I like you, I really like you

Again, i do not own harry potter!

I really really hope you guys like this! PLEASE COMMENT REVIEW! Bad or good. :D

Harry, Hermione and Ron strolled into the Great Hall for their fifth dinner of Hogwarts in their 6th year.  
"I'm bloody starving" Whined Ron pulling his legs over the stool  
"You're always 'starving'" Hermione expressed while seating herself a little more graciously then Ron  
Harry laughed, he was seated across from the two of them.  
"Well i haven't eaten since this morning" Winged Ron, trying to shove a piece of bread in his mouth whole  
"You're a pig Ronald Weasley" Stated Hermione  
"OH!" Exclaimed Ron, bread falling out his mouth  
Harry and Hermione looked at him and the falling bread as he was trying to say something.  
"Haha haha" They all laughed and Hermione placed her hand to her face, rubbing her shaking head trying to steady her laughing.

The three of them had finished dinner and reached the Gryffindor common room, and decided to spend the evening there before they headed up to bed.  
"Hey Harry, did you want to see that spell i was telling you about, i can show you if you like?" Asked Seamus, face as happy as anything, he was delighted to think that _he_ would be showing _Harry Potter_ a spell.  
"Oh yeah, thanks Seamus, I'll be right there"  
"Ron, Hermione, you guys don't mind do you?" Asked Harry; casually.  
"Course not" Replied Hermione, pleased that Harry was excited  
"Ehh, guess not" Mumbled Ron; disappointed.  
Hermione nudged Ron, and gave him a stern look  
"Thanks guys" Replied Harry, not picking up on Ron's mood. "Night" Echoed Harry following Seamus, downstairs.

"I wanted to play chess with him" mumbled Ron, disappointed.  
Hermione felt a little bad for him, she didn't really want to play chess, she would rather double check her assignment for her Potions class, but she thought she had better offer; "I can play with you, if you'd like?" She had immediately regret asking.  
"You? Chess?" Exclaimed Ron; accusatory.  
She immediately snapped back, defending herself; "Yes Ronald, Me, Chess. You know i have watched you and Harry play it for about five years, and they do - although I'm sure you didn't know - but they do make books on wizard chess"  
"Alright then" Let out Ron, a little taken aback that he had gotten her so worked up, he always bagged her and same did she do to him.

Hermione sat down across from Ron, and they began to play, Hermione choosing the white pieces so beginning the game, she immediately regretted her first move. Later that night they had finished the game, as to be expected Ron had won, although Hermione did cause Ron to sweat a little, something he had not expected to happen, playing Hermione.

"Good game" Ron said smiling.  
"Yeah!" replied Hermione, biting her tongue; feeling like saying that_ 'the only reason he thought it was good because he won'._  
As they packed up the chess pieces their hand went for the same piece, Ron's hand was warm, his hands were pale and he had quite long fingers. Ron had thought the same of Hermione's hands but hers were cold.  
"Ahem" Ron cleared his throat, pulling his hand that had once touched Hermione's up to his mouth.  
"Blimey, your hands are cold" let out Ron, trying to make what happened seem innocent and just friendly, but they knew that they had both kept their hands there for too long.  
"I'm freezing; the common room is freezing." she replied.  
"You're cold?" Asked Ron  
"Just a little, i left my cloak in the hall" She replied.  
Ron pulled his cloak off and passed it over to Hermione, knocking two chess pieces  
"No it's ok Ron, honest, i don't want you to be cold" replied Hermione catching a rolling chess piece before it had dropped.  
"Hermione! Take it" Ron said sternly.  
"Thanks" She said, placing the cloak on her, it smelt like Ron, the delicious, brain melting aftershave, she had nearly smashed in his bathroom around a week ago, she immediately wanted to pull the collar up and inhale the smell, but she knew that she could not do that, especially with Ron right there.  
"It looks good on you" Ron said with a half smile that hit his eyes and made them glisten. He really did think it looked good, although too big, it was good to see her in it; it had a 'W' on the left for Weasley. For a second he pictured her being a Weasley and it made him smile.

They finished packing up and sat on the smallest yet comfiest couch in the common room; it was everyone's favourite, surprisingly free.  
"I'm gunna stay up and wait for Harry to get in" Said Ron.  
"Ok, I'll wait too I'm not really that tired" She lied, she was tired but she didn't feel like going to bed, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown; the girls she shared her dorm with, were out on dates, and she didn't feel like being alone on another Friday.  
"Hey, Ron?" Asked Hermione; a little shakily.  
"Yeah?" he said making eye contact.  
"I...uh..." Hermione wanted to tell him so badly how she felt, but she was afraid, that he didn't feel the same. Ron looked confused.  
"Hermione? you alright?" Said Ron, with a worried frown on his face?  
"Yeah ah... I'm fine sorry, never mind" Replied Hermione, fear taking all her courage.  
"Ah...Alright then" Ron said with a confused face, wanting so badly to know what she had wanted to say.

Hermione felt her eyes beginning to close, she tried to fight it but she was so tired. She fell asleep on the couch beside Ron.

Ron looked over to his left about to ask Hermione something, only to see that she had fallen asleep.  
"I like you Hermione, i really like you" He mumbled, wishing that it could be that easy when she was awake.  
Ron sat their looking at the small fragile girl who was wearing his cloak; he had had feelings for her ever since around 3rd year.

Time past, Ron stayed planted watching Hermione sleep, every now and then she would hiccup, he found that really cute. Her eyelashes pressing against the top of her pink cheeks they were long and dark, Ron thought she was... well beautiful.  
Ron and Hermione's thighs were touching as the couch was small and Hermione had her legs tucked up. Hermione's head tilted inward to the centre of the couch towards Ron. Hermione's head moved and she groaned, she had placed her head on Ron's toned chest and pulled her arm over his waist. Ron felt uncomfortable to begin with; he stayed still daring not to move, clenching his jaw tight, his whole body stiff and rigid. He was unsure of whether he should move her, or wake her up. He decided to leave her there, he kinda liked it; he could feel her chest against his chest expanding as she breathed in. He had never been this close to Hermione ever before. He pulled his arm out that she was partially lying on and hesitantly put it around her waist on her lower back. She was warm and her hair smelt like Strawberries, he leaned his chin and strong jaw line on the top of her head. Ron liked having Hermione there.  
Not too long after her fell asleep, still cradling Hermione.

Harry came into the common room, not long after Ron had fallen asleep. His clothes were torn and his face a little dirty, but he was most pleased with himself that he had learnt a new spell. Harry saw Ron and Hermione asleep; they were cradled up, Ron slightly lying and Hermione leaning over him, her head on his chest and arm over his waist. Ron had his arms over Hermione and was holding her tightly to his body. Harry smiled and grabbed the blanket from the chair in the corner and placed it over the two of them before heading up to bed himself.


	3. Trouble Rising

PART 3! Not as good as part 4 but i hope you guys like it!

The next morning Hermione woke up; disorientated for a second before realising she had obviously fallen asleep in the common room, she slightly opened her eyes and groaned, now realising she was lying on Ron, her head on his chest. Her heart was beating quite fast and her stomach gave a dropping sensation. She lifted her head to look at Ron; he was still asleep, thankfully thought Hermione. She wondered what had happened. Had they both fallen asleep and ended up like this? Or had she hugged him when she was asleep and himself awake, she hoped it wasn't the latter. She was embarrassed; she had hoped that no one had seen them like that. She pulled herself away from Ron, although she would have preferred to lie there with him. Hoping he had not known they fell asleep like that she sat up and acted as if she had slept seated. Hermione's brain was swimming; she had just slept, cuddled up with Ronald Weasley all night.  
Ron began to wake up stretching his arms out wide yawning. He's face looked happy, he had a slight grin.  
Hermione; confused and scared left the common room just before he had opened his eyes, not wanting to be confronted if he had known. Ron sat up eager to see Hermione realising she had gone. His smile faded and he was suddenly not as happy as he thought he would be.

Hermione came quietly down the stairs; she had changed, although she still had Ron's robe on over the top.  
"Morning Ronald" Said Hermione, trying too hard to act normal. "Are you going to come down to get some breakfast?"  
"Uh yeah" said Ron confused. "I'm starving; I'll just go grab Harry"  
"Ok I'll meet you in the hall then" said Hermione. "Oh Ron you don't mind if i borrow your cloak for today do you?" Added Hermione; shyly.  
"Yeah no problems use it for as long as you need" he said confused at how normal she was being. Ron had thought that what had happened between the two of them would change things; he thought it would bring them closer together.

Ron and Harry arrived in the hall for breakfast. Hermione greeted them and began to talk to Harry about the spell Seamus had shown him. Although Harry didn't really want to talk about that, he wanted to bring up what he had seen last night; when he had returned to the Common Room. Harry had wanted his two best friends to be together for so long, he knew that they both felt a certain way for each other, he hoped this was finally the beginning.  
"So ... you two looked pretty ... ahem ... cosy last night" Said Harry in a tormenting way.  
Hermione went bright red, blood rushing to her cheeks. Ron's face similar colour to his hair was also the same.  
"What are you talking about Harry?" Said Hermione, trying to keep cool, acting as if she did not know they had slept that way. Harry gave them a look, meaning as if you don't know.  
"Yeah Harry! What are you talking about, we just fell asleep on the couch" Ron added while laughing as if he hadn't known either, subtly giving a look to Harry to shut up. Hermione had felt instantly relived, Ron had not known they slept like that, he must have fallen asleep then we ended up like that, when we were both asleep she thought. Or Ron is lying to Harry because he is embarrassed. He was embarrassed of her she thought, and he laughed at what Harry had said like it would be impossible. Hermione was confused and soon excused herself from the table.


	4. Hogsmeade and Butterbeers

4TH CHAPTER! WOO! AFTER THIS THE JUCIENESS IS VERRY JUCY! I Hope it isn't too fluffy for you guys, i wanted to add some but not too much, i tried to at least slightly capture the way the characters are. Here we go.

Hermione walked casually from the great hall until she reached the Gryffindor dorms, she ran up to her room, which she was grateful that it was empty. She went to her bed and sat down. She placed her head in her hands, not knowing what to do. She liked Ron so much and in a way she had wanted him to know they had fallen asleep like that. Sometimes she thought he may have feelings for her too but they were so hard to see that she generally came to the consensus that it was just wishful thinking. She decided to let her feelings out and write a letter as if she was going to give it to Ron. She sat down at the desk in her dorm that she shared with Parvati and Lavender. She grabbed some parchment and a quill and began to write;

Dear Ron,  
I like you, i really like you.  
In a way i wish i didn't because i think it would be easier not too, i know i will never be able to tell you.  
Although i wish i could, but i am scared; I'm scared of the unknown, of rejection and losing you as a best friend.  
I would rather have you in my life as a friend rather then not at all, it hurts to see you every day and not be able to show you how much i do really care for you.  
Some days i hate you, i hate you because who you are, i hate your Red Hair, your wonky smile, your ridiculous laugh, your green eyes, your faint orange freckles across your nose, your long hands, your smell, but mostly i hate it all because i don't hate you, not even at all, not even a little bit.  
I hate to think i might be falling in love with you.

Yours truly,  
Hermione Granger.

"Err he makes me so mad" Hermione thought to herself, although feeling better for just letting her feelings out. She heard someone coming up the steps; she immediately shoved the parchment inside a pocket of her cloak, beside her wand.  
It was Harry.  
"Harry, what are you doing up here, you aren't allowed" said Hermione, worried she might get in trouble.  
"I know, i know, i just wanted to see if you were ok, sorry about what had happened at the table, i felt bad" replied Harry sincerely.  
"Oh no that's ok Harry" Said Hermione facing back to her desk "You didn't upset me" Hermione couldn't look Harry in the eye.  
"Hermione" Said harry walking up behind her "Are you ok?"  
She sniffed managing to get the words "I'm fine" out.  
Harry came up beside her and bent down looking up at her; she was covering her face with her hands.  
"I'm sorry I'm being really stupid" admitted Hermione  
Harry didn't say anything he just pulled Hermione into a hug  
"I'm getting your cloak all wet" she said  
"Don't worry about it" said Harry "Are you ok know?" he added looking up at her, still knelling down  
"Yeah, thanks Harry, I'm being really silly, i just ... i just ... i really like him Harry, and he just laughs like it isn't a big deal" Murmured Hermione  
"I know you do, and yeah Ron can be a bit clueless sometimes. Come on, I'm not letting you spend all day up here by yourself, let's go up to Hogsmeade" Said Harry pulling Hermione up resting his arm around her shoulders.

.


	5. Snow Fight

PART 5! ENJOY!

==================================================================================================

Harry, Hermione and Ron arrived at Hogsmeade. Hermione wasn't too pleased in having Ron's company but he saw Harry and Hermione leaving and decided to join them.  
"Let's go to 'Honeydukes'" said Ron  
"All you ever have on your mind is food" Complained Hermione wishing maybe sometimes she was on his mind. Hermione stormed off and entered Tomes and Scrolls bookshop.  
"What's wrong with her?" Said Ron to Harry  
"Nothing, just give her a break" Replied Harry leading the way into 'Honeydukes' giving Hermione time to cool off.  
Ron came out with three bags of treats, anything you could name Ron sure had it. Harry also came out with 3 Chocolate frogs.  
"Let's go get Hermione and head to 'The three broomsticks'" Suggested Harry  
"Alshright" Mumbled Ron, shoving lollies and chocolate in his mouth.

==================================================================================================

Harry and Ron had collected Hermione and they were now at the 'Three Broom Sticks'. Madam Rosmerta greeted them and sat them at a corner tucked behind the staircase.  
"Thank you" said Hermione before casting a spell to clean the dust of their table.  
They all sat down, Hermione was glad that Ron had sat across the table beside Harry.  
"What can i get you dears?" Asked madam Rosmerta.  
"We'll just get three 'Butterbeers' thanks" Said Harry knowing his friends too well.  
There was an awkward silence between the three of them. They all felt relived after their drinks had arrived, it gave them something to do rather than just sit there.  
The cups were big; Hermione gripped it with both hands and began to drink. The rim of the cup covered her nose when it was up to her face. She was glad to have something that covered her face; her eyes were a little teary again as she thought about Ron. She was being sooky and stupid, letting it all get to her, but she just expected more after they had been cuddled on the couch together. She hoped he would show her some sought of feeling. Hermione placed her half empty cup down on the table. Ron was looking at her weirdly, Harry too busy to notice anything staring at Ginny out the window.  
"Um... err... you have a little something" Said Ron swirling his finger around his mouth.  
"What know Ronald?" Replied Hermione in a; slightly irritated tone.  
Ron leaned over the slender table and grabbed Hermione's chin in his right hand and rubbed his thumb across the top and side of her mouth. Ron's hang lingered on Hermione's soft face longer than necessary. Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she didn't realise what he was doing. His hand was very soft and warm on her face. She had had froth from the Butterbeer on her face, realising this she went a little red and re-wiped her face to make sure it was all gone. They finished off the drinks and decided to go back to Hogwarts, it was cold, and it looked like it was going to snow.

====================================================================================================

As they arrived back at Hogwarts it was snowing. The three of them had snow in their hair and on their clothes. Hermione loved the snow she thought it was beautiful. Thinking of her pent up anger she bent down grabbed a chunk of snow now chucking it at the back of Ron with all her force. She felt good, it was defiantly what she needed. Harry couldn't help but laugh, Ron was shocked that Hermione would do such a thing.  
"That's it!" Yelled Ron; bending down gabbing masses of snow.  
"NO NO NO!" Hermione screamed while laughing so hard her stomach was hurting.  
Harry was now bunching snow as well and he and Ron both went for Hermione at the same time.  
The snowballs hit her torso, and exploded within a second. They all laughed hysterically, all three covered in snow.

The three of them re-entering Hogwarts, a lot happier then when they left, they reached Gryffindor common room. Hermione cast a spell; "Cleanarendo" She said while flicking and swishing her wand at Ron. His clothes were immediately clean and snow free.  
"Neat" Said Ron, now free to sit down on the clean furniture. Hermione repeated the spell on Harry and herself. She placed her wand on the table and pulled her cloak off and handed it to Ron.  
"Thanks for letting me borrow it" Said Hermione, being nicer to him now then she had been all day.  
"Oh i forgot you had it" Said Ron "And yeah that's ok" added Ron, grabbing the cloak off Hermione.  
Hermione was sure that she was going to miss the smell of that cloak.

Crap! HERMIONE HAD THE LETTER IN THE CLOAK! POOP!


	6. The Letter

Later that night Hermione went up to her dorm and got ready for bed. She had had a good day, she was glad to know that she and Ron were no longer on bad terms. She fell asleep easily and was glad to be back in her own bed.

The next morning Hermione got up and got ready for breakfast, knowing it was going to be cold she put on her winter cloak, wishing she still had Ron's his was thick and warm and not to mention it smelt really good. Hermione headed down for breakfast, her untamed hair bouncing behind her. Ron and Harry arrived not long after Hermione, they sat across from her. Ron was wearing the cloak Hermione had on yesterday, Hermione slightly felt bad that she had had it all day.

Ron and Harry headed off - when they finished their breakfast - for quidditch, Ron and Harry changed into their quidditch gear and set off with their brooms for the field. Harry spent most of his practice watching Ginny and Ron showing off for the few people who liked to watch practice, Hermione being one of them, although she was also reading a book. She liked watching Ron fly, he was really good. Luna Lovegood came up beside Hermione.  
"Cold isn't it?" Luna asked  
"Yeah it's a bit chilly" Replied Hermione.  
Hermione liked Luna, she was kinda and although they sat in silence it never felt awkward. Hermione and Luna headed off and went down to Potions, Hermione had wanted to hand in an assignment to Professor Slughorn, and Luna had insisted on going with her.

==================================================================================================

Ron and Harry finished practice; they were both happy to change back into their warm gear and cloaks. They strolled back to the Gryffindor common room, both dumping their stuff in the doorway. Ron grabbed his wand from his quidditch bag placing it in his pocket. He felt something in his pocket, it felt like parchment; he pulled it out, leaving his wand in his pocket. He began to open it, unsure of what it was. He un-scrunched the paper and read, it was addressed to him, it said;

Dear Ron,

I like you, i really like you.  
In a way i wish i didn't because i think it would be easier not too, i know i will never be able to tell you.  
Although i wish i could, but i am scared; I'm scared of the unknown, of rejection and losing you as a best friend.  
I would rather have you in my life as a friend rather then not at all, it hurts to see you every day and not be able to show you how much i do really care for you.  
Some days i hate you, i hate you because who you are, i hate your Red Hair, your wonky smile, your ridiculous laugh, your green eyes, your faint orange freckles across your nose, your long hands, your smell, but mostly i hate it all because i don't hate you, not even at all, not even a little bit.  
I hate to think i might be falling in love with you.

Yours truly,  
Hermione Granger.

Ron's heart was beating, his head throbbing with confusion, what was this? He knew that Hermione had written it because it was her handwriting. Does she truly feel that way for me? Ron brushed his hand over the letter, in a way checking to see if it was real. Hermione Granger likes _me_! He thought of showing Harry, but first he had to find Hermione.

***


	7. The Kiss

This is "The kiss" chapter, hence the name. I really hope it isnt too fluffy, i know its quite intense for there first but i kinda just thoguht we have waited for like ten years, in the actual book sos why not have it good in a fan fiction! Anyway i hope you guys enjoy it! it isnt my last chapter! I might do more, i think. :) Im not sure , but i do think i should make more on the harry ginny realtionship. :D Anyway thanks to all the people that put this story on alert! (L)(L)(L)

"Shoot" Screeched Hermione, scaring Luna.  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Luna asked calmly  
"Oh ... uh ... everything" said Hermione "I'm sorry Luna i have to go, do you think you could give this to Professor Slughorn for me?" asked Hermione kindly, her heart palpitating inside her chest.  
"Of course" Luna replied gently accepting Hermione's assignment. Luna was worried about Hermione but she didn't think it was her place to ask anymore.

Hermione had just remembered the letter she had written to Ron, she had left it in the pocket of Ron's cloak that Ron was now wearing. She was freaking out, firstly hoping so much he hadn't read it, and also hoping it hadn't fallen out, she had signed that letter, anyone who found it would know it was hers, would they show Ron? Her heart was beating so fast, if Ron saw it then it would change everything. Will we still be friends, questioned Hermione. Her legs feeling a little Jelly-Ish although she could not stop, she had to find Ron. Things between the two of them had just gotten good again, she had come to terms with them just being friends and was content about it, know this will ruin everything. How could she have been so stupid, that letter was for her eyes only! Hermione came running down the spiral stairwell skipping some steps when she could. Ron came up the steps bellow her he had the parchment in his left hand and walked up towards Hermione who was still jogging down. Hermione hadn't noticed Ron until she bumped into him. Ron caught her around her waist, hands placed firmly on her sides. They were extremely close, Ron holding onto Hermione who was pressed against him. Hermione saw the parchment in his hand and she was sure her heart skipped a beat. Ron gazed into Hermione's brown eyes, toned arms still wrapped around her tiny waist.  
"I think i might be falling in love with you too" Said Ron, his heart beating so fast now, he was sure it was going to explode. The adrenaline pumping threw his veins; he had never felt like this before. Hermione's brain was swimming; her heart was thudding, her breathing becoming heavy. Her body was up against Ron's, his against the wall holding her up, his arm around her waist and one on her bottom supporting her up. Before Hermione could take in what Ron had said, he had moved his head in closer, she felt his warm breath on her face, her stomach started to churn, she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and they moved closer, Hermione felt Ron's lips against hers, she tightened her grip around Ron's neck and lost her hands in his fiery hair. She had never been kissed so intensely, his arms were moving up and down her body, their heads moving from side to side. It felt good, he made her weak at the knees, and she was pleased that he was supporting her. Hermione unlocked their lips for a second to get a breath, Ron's blue eyes staring at her; this is what she had always dreamed of. She took a breath and Ron did the same before rejoining lips, it felt good. Hermione was a little unsure if she was doing it right, she ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he returned the favour by slightly nibbling on hers. She had never felt like this before. As they eventually pulled away, Ron pulled Hermione up, now legs cradling around Ron's torso, his arms still around her waist and slightly under her bottom, they stood like this gazing at each other for what felt like no time at all but Hermione was sure it had been longer then they had thought.

Ron loosened his grip on Hermione, his heart was thudding and he couldn't believe what had just happened. Hermione stepped down, arms still around Ron's neck.  
"So you think i smell good do you?" Tormented Ron; looking down at Hermione.  
"Oh...Shut up Ronald" said Hermione now walking off down the steps.  
As Hermione reached her Gryffindor dorm, her brain started to clear. Ron Weasley just kissed me, she thought inhaling a massive breath, something she had forgotten to do up until know. Her legs a little heavy, and head woozy, she strolled over to the bed plonking down, taking what had happened in. _It_ had finally happened; when she least expected it; she knew this was the reason that it was so brilliant. She could not wipe the smile off her face.


	8. Slughorn's Christmas Party

To be honest, i never really planned on doing more on this story; but i thought it was chessy to end my whole story on a kiss. LAME. And i also love in HP fan fics when they show you stuff on the relationships formed, not just form them so thats what i will be doing. You will also see more of the Ginny/ Harry relationship. I REALLY hope everyone likes it! :D

AGAIN: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, I just love it. :D

"No, no... Hmm... No" Mumbled Hermione holding up items from her closet, deciding what to wear to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party. Now regretting that she did not ask Ron to attend it with her, she had been stubborn and decided to go with Harry; the day she had written Ron 'The Letter'.

Hermione had decided on a deep purple; cocktail length dress, tight on top and loose on the bottom; she had bought this long ago for one of her mothers work dinners that she attended. She entered the Gryffindor common room where she had planned on meeting Harry. Ron was seated over in the corner setting up wizards chess.

"Blimey!" He said, looking at Hermione. She had never looked so gorgeous, he first noticed her legs and how long they were, her dress was tight and hugged her small frame. Hermione smiled a shy smile and put her head down for a second. Ron was staring at her, still shocked by her beauty. She looked up, their eyes met; twinkling like the stars, thought Ron.

"You... you look ... gorgeous" Stumbled a nervous Ron, now barley looking Hermione in the eye, face turning red.

Hermione smiled, although the happiness she felt from those words on the inside was way more then she was showing. No one had ever said that to her before; besides family or Ginny, she was glad Ron found her good looking, although she knew that she would _never_ define who she was based on what males thought of her, it was just good to know that one boy saw her the way she wanted.

"Thank you Ron" Said Hermione. "You are very sweet" she added, her face a bright shade of crimson

"Well i try" Replied Ron returning back to his confident self, placing his hands in his back pockets rocking back on his heels.  
Harry was now coming down the boy's dorm steps.

"He doesn't know" Mimed Ron to Hermione. Hermione screwed her face up in confusion before realising what he had said.

"Know what Ron" asked Hermione sarcastically

"About... The... the..." Ron mumbled, he looked up and saw Hermione giggling, now realising she was pulling his leg.

"You're not the only funny one Ronald" Hermione said, smugly; she was quite proud of herself.

"What's so funny" Asked Harry now joining his two best friends.

"Oh nothing" said Hermione, not wanting to tell him just yet, she wanted to talk to Ron first. "Shall we be off then?" She added

"We shall" Replied harry, holding out his elbow for Hermione.

"Have fun" Said Ron, feeling a little lonely.

"Yeah right" Replied Harry "Ginny will be there with Dean" he added, his voice disappointed.

Hermione and Harry walked down the gloomy Hogwarts corridors; arm in arm.

"You know Harry, Ginny broke it off with Dean on the train to Hogwarts" Said Hermione acting casual pretending to not let Harry know that she knew he cared so much.

"Wh...What?" Replied Harry shocked "I didn't hear this" He added, trying to remain cool.

"Ginny didn't really want to many people to know, she felt bad for Dean you see, he didn't want to break up" she informed him "But you didn't hear this from me" she added, the two of them now approaching Slughorn's Christmas party.

"Harry, Hermione" Yelled a cheery voice from behind them

"Professor Slughorn" said Harry, now walking over

"I'm so glad you both came" He said, taking a gulp of wine from his glass. Hermione smiled, surprised at how much he could drink. "Please, please take a seat" Added Slughorn, gesturing to the empty two seats around the round table.  
Ginny was already seated; beside one of the empty chairs. Hermione casually pushed in front of Harry sitting down, making sure she left him the seat near Ginny. Harry knew what she was doing, but he just went along with it.

"Hi you two" Said Ginny, smiling at the both of them

"Hello Ginny" Said Hermione, quite pleased to see her

"Hi" Replied Harry; seating himself down, feeling awkward. Harry looked beside Ginny; she didn't seem to have brought anyone with her; she was sitting beside; Parvati Patil. He was surprised at how pleased he was to know that she came alone. The entree soon arrived; Harry dug in; satisfied that he didn't have to make conversation, he got quite nervous around Ginny, whom also dug into her meal feeling the same awkwardness.

"Sorry" Mumbled Harry as his elbow once again hit Ginny's. Ginny ignored his sorry; he had said it at least 5 times now.

"Oh Harry, i meant to ask you, will you be staying with us for Christmas" She asked happily "Mum told Ron to ask you but I'm sure he hasn't right" she added, taking another mouthful of her entree.

"Uh, i don't know, i hadn't really thought about it, and no he didn't mention it" Answered Harry; he couldn't stop staring at her, she looked gorgeous, her hair was up, accentuating her long neck, one loose curl fell down her back at the nape of her neck; It moving every time she did. Her eyes sparkled and her lips matching the colour of her hair.

"Harry" she asked, noticing that he was dazing off "Mum said you and Hermione can both stay"

"Great, sounds good" Harry said "Thanks" he added, he loved spending Christmas with the Weasley's, although he tried not to feel like a burden.

"Did i hear my name" asked Hermione pulling herself away from her conversation with Slughorn

"Oh i was just telling Harry about Christmas" Informed Ginny

"Yes, i cannot wait" answered an excited Hermione already asked by Ginny weeks ago. Hermione truly did love Christmas.  
Harry and Ginny laughed at her excitement. Harry turned now back to a smiling Ginny, she always loved Harry's smile, she knew he had been through so much, she always questioned her ability to smile if she had been through what he had.

"Ahh Mr. Potter i see you are enjoying the dinner" screamed Slughorn from across the table not realising how loud he was

"Yes sir, thank you" Replied Harry still smiling

"I see you brought Miss. Weasley" he stated

"Oh no.. No..." he replied very quickly "Sorry, no sir I'm here with Miss. Granger" Answered Harry following Slughorn's formal words.

"Very well" said Slughorn, slightly taken aback by Harry's stumbling, now deciding to talk to Hermione again

I REALLY HOPE ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ARE FOLLOWING THIS STORY LIKED IT!

This chapter, is really just so you know that Hermione and Harry will be spending Christmas at the burrow! OOOHH JUICY! I am really excited to write those chapters! :D PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD! :D THANKSSS!


	9. Magical Dreams

DEDICATED TO WEASLEYTWINS12 (Because, you are awesome and all your inboxes on my story are sweet as!) THANK YOU!

-0-  
Harry, Hermione and Ginny entered the Gryffindor common room. Ron was asleep on the chess board, something Hermione found actually quite dangerous; she never really liked wizard chess.  
"Why don't i get him up to bed" Said Hermione, knowing very well she could only take him to his dorm door.  
"Are you sure" asked Harry quite happy to take him himself.  
"I don't mind" smiled Hermione; she did want to take him and she wanted to give Ginny and Harry some time alone.  
"Spi..ders...SPIDERS HE...MIONE SPI...SPI SPIDERS" Mumbled Ron when Hermione was trying to pull him from the chess board  
"I know Ron, i know, let's get you away from them, come to bed" she said; finally glad he was moving.  
"Yeah better" Replied Ron; eyes wild, as he wasn't actually awake; nodding frantically.  
Harry and Ginny laughed after Ron had left.  
"Poor Hermione" said Ginny "My brothers a git" She added, making Harry laugh  
"So did you have fun tonight" he asked  
"Yeah it was good, Slughorn's a little bonkers, but... yeah it was good" she said "You" She asked  
"Yeah it was... _good". _They both laughed at the overuse of the word  
"Well i better get to bed" said Ginny; yawning.  
"Yeah better, we don't want Filch finding us" Replied Harry; now getting up and heading for the boys dorms.  
"Hey Harry"  
"Yeah" He answered turning around now starring at Ginny  
"We should do something this Christmas break" she said  
"Yeah we should" answered Harry confused at what she had meant but anything that had included him and Ginny he was quite sure he wouldn't regret saying yes.  
"Night Ginny" He added  
"Magical Dreams" she replied, now heading to bed herself.  
Harry walked up to his room, Ron sitting down on the stairs refusing to go to bed, shaking back and forth, repeating "spiders"  
"Come on Ron, there aren't any spiders i promise" Hermione assured him  
Harry joined Hermione now helping her.  
"Come on Ron, i got some chocolate frogs" Harry knew food would work  
"Yeah ... yeah" he said still dazed  
"Thanks Harry" Hermione let out, not realising how hard that was going to be. Ron stood up weakly.  
"Niggght Mione" He said touching the side of her face smiling at her, his eyes half closed. Harry dragged him up pulling him away from Hermione. Hermione plodded down the steps, repeating Ron's slurred words in her head "Night Mione", she liked Mione; it was cute, no one but her dad -when she was little- had ever called her that before.

The Christmas holiday had soon arrived, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione would all be going to the Weasley's. The time before Christmas had been so hectic at Hogwarts that Ron and Hermione barley saw each other or got time to talk about _it_; although they did decide to keep whatever it was between the two of them, kept between the two of them, at least for now.  
The four of them arrived at the Weasley's just in time for lunch.  
"Oh it's so good to see you all" Mrs. Weasley cried, so pleased that they had finally arrived. They all hugged her and headed inside, Ginny leading Hermione to her room, and Ron taking Harry to his.  
"Wash up dears, lunch will be ready in no time" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley  
"Better be; I'm starving" let out Ron rubbing his stomach, now entering his room  
"Your brother is ALWAYS hungry" said Hermione smiling; her back to Ginny as she lugged her trunks up the stairs  
"I know; he is a pig" Ginny replied. Hermione entered Ginny's room, not surprised at how much it felt like home.  
Hermione sighed and placed her trunks at the end of her temporary bed.  
"So... What is going on with you and my brother" asked Ginny; excited.  
"What ... what are you talking about Ginny we are _friends_" Blushed Hermione; now making sure she was facing the other way, pretending to get something out of her carry bag.  
"Mmm... right" answered Ginny, quite aware of their kindness to each other lately. She decided to let it go and not hassle her anymore.  
"Hey you two called Ron from the hallway, Lunch is ready" He let out  
"Coming" Said Ginny getting up off her bed

-0-  
I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! I will update more! I CANT WAIT FOR YOU TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
The four of them go Christmas shopping! I REALLY LIKE THE NEXXT CHPTER! IM SO EXCITED FOR YOU ALL TO READ IT! I hope you like it so far! Sorry about errors. PLEASE REVIEW! Good of bad! :D THANKS!


	10. Diagon Alley

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER! I TRIED REALLY HARD, AND ENJOYED WRITING IT! All my reviewers and story followers are awesome thank you all! :D

-

The four of them had finished their lunch and now were thinking what they could do for the afternoon. Christmas day was tomorrow; and Hermione and Ron needed to get a few more things for Christmas.

"We could go too Diagon Alley" Asked Hermione; knowing that would be a good place to get her Christmas items for her friends.

"Sounds good to me" Said Ron. Harry and Ginny agreed not really fussed.

"Floo Powder" Asked Harry

"Yeah best way" Said Ron

The four of them travelled through floo powder; Hermione first to arrive, rubbing dirt off her nose.

"Ouch" Said Ron; last to arrive. Rubbing his elbow.

"Stop whinging Ron" Said Ginny

"I'm heading for the bookshop" Said Hermione dusting her knees, knowing she wasn't really going to the bookshop, she had to get presents for her friends, Ron especially.

"I'll come with you" said Ginny Linking Hermione's elbow. Hermione couldn't tell Ginny not to come.

"Well I'll go off with Harry" Said Ron stopping himself from saying something negative about the bookshop.

Ginny and Hermione headed for the bookshop. Hermione was unsure of what to tell Ginny; she decided to just go along with it, then hope she could sneak away to get Ron's gift, she wanted it to be something he would love.

"So where do you really want to go" Asked Ginny just before the girls entered Flourish and Blotts bookshop.

"Uh..." Replied Hermione

"Hermione, I'm not blind" She said "And besides i know that whenever you want to get rid of Ron you mention books"  
she added. Hermione let out a liberated sigh. She decided she would tell Ginny, she told her pretty much everything.

"But nothing has really happened" Said Hermione; confused at the situation as she retold it to Ginny

"_Nothing! _You kissed; that's not '_nothing'_, especially when it comes to my brother" Ginny informed Hermione

"I know, i know" Hermione Reassured her "It's just, what are we" she asked

"Snogging Buddies" Said Ginny sarcastically nudging Hermione

"GINNY!" Exclaimed Hermione

"Ok ok, but don't worry you guys will figure it out, you should talk to him. And you will be telling me everything from now on" said Ginny

"Deal" Said Hermione, relived that she had someone to talk to about everything.

"So i actually wanted to go to 'Quality Quidditch Supplies'" said Hermione; still unsure on what to get Ron

"Sure, let's go" said Ginny "Do you know what you are going to get him" asked Ginny reading Hermione's mind

"Um... no not really, i don't want to just get him food but" Replied Hermione; laughing.

"I say you get him nothing" Said Ginny sarcastically

Hermione ignored Ginny and entered the Quidditch store, she looked around but nothing felt right. She soon came across a game; it was like virtual quidditch. It was similar to Muggle play station, but it actually had real figures flying around. She had a look as best as she could, but two boys were playing on either side. They had goggles on and were controlling the game through their minds. Hermione actually thought it was really cool; it was perfect.

"Ginny come have a look at this" Hermione said calling Ginny over

"That is brilliant" said Ginny watching the two little boys

"Think Ron will like it" She asked

"I know he will" Said Ginny glad Hermione didn't pick something mushy or boring.

Hermione went and paid for the 'Wizards Video Game'. It reminded her of Wizard Chess and how different it was to Muggle Chess. It wasn't big and it came in a little box that would unfold into a game sized Quidditch stadium with four pairs of goggle. She soon left the shop and caught up with Ginny who was waiting for her.

"Anywhere else" Asked Ginny

"Well i got Harry the year's subscription to "Quidditch Monthly" and i have Ron's and i already have yours" Said Hermione with a smile

"Hermione you shouldn't have gotten me_ anything_" Said Ginny, not happy that Hermione had spent her money on her.

"Well no such luck for you" Said Hermione giggling; at Ginny's serious face.

"Come on lets go find the boys" Said Hermione pulling Ginny along.

Harry had all his presents already, and was now just tagging along with Ron who had of course left his to the last minute.

"I'll be right back" Said Ron; leaving Harry in 'Weasley's wizard Wheezes'". Ron made his way across the street and entered the 'Junk Shop' still unsure of what to get Hermione but he knew he wanted it to be something really nice, something she wouldn't expect from him. He browsed the shop that he knew Hermione liked spending hours in and eventually came across a dusty pendant, he blew some dust off it and examined it; it was small pendent. It was real silver and had woven lines to form the shape of a cross; its intricate lines locked around a single sapphire stone. Ron really liked it and knew that Hermione would too. This was it; thought Ron. He walked over to the counter and placed it down. It wasn't cheap, but Ron didn't mind; Hermione deserved it. He placed the Pendant in his pocket and walked over to the Jewellery shop, he bought a simple silver chain and placed the pendant on it; he couldn't wait to give it to Hermione. He planned on cleaning it first of course; glad to know that his mum had every cleaning product and spell ever made. Ron caught back up with Harry; who he had already bought sweets for.

"We should go find Ginny and Hermione if you're finished" Said Harry

"Yeah good idea, I'm finished" Said Ron

They caught up with Hermione and Ginny and the four of them decided to go to 'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour'. Ron and Hermione bought their Ice-Creams and went outside to one of the tables, Ginny and Harry still deciding on what they wanted. Hermione was sitting beside Ron happily eating her Ice-Cream.

"You have some ice-cream just above your lip" Said Ron licking his ice-cream

"I do" Asked Hermione licking her lips slightly

"Here let me get it for you" said Ron leaning over. He placed his hand on her cheek and placed his lips on hers. He pecked her lips and held it for a little long. Hermione's stomach churned and the butterflies entered her stomach; she went a little red and her legs went jelly-Ish; she was glad she was sitting down. Ron felt a little light headed and had adrenaline pumping through him, he wanted  
to kiss her again.

"Ron" Asked Hermione looking up through her long black eyelashes. He looked at her waiting for her to speak again.

"Well... what are we" Hermione asked timidly. Ron was about to answer, but Ginny and Harry had arrived; ice-creams in their hands. Ron was thankful for the two of them, now nervous at what

Hermione had wanted him to say; '_does she want me to be her boyfriend'_ thought Ron.

The four of them finished their ice-creams and found the closest fireplace to return to 'The Burrow'.

-

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! I hope you imagine Hermiones Pendant the same as i do! :D PLEASE PLESE PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! GOOD OR BAD! :D. CHRISTMAS IS SOON! YAYAYYYAYAYYA LOL.


	11. Christmas

Hey guys, I decided to post some more on this story. I kept getting emails asking for more and it made me so happy that i had to write more. :) I really hope you all enjoy. I posted this chapter twice because the first time the breats in my paragraphs wern't working. :( Anyway, enjoy! Love you all. x

-0-0-0-

Later that night, Hermione was in the Shower, Ron was playing wizard chess with Fred while Ginny and Harry were sitting on the couch; Ginny reading; 'The Daily Prophet'. Harry was watching her as her chestnut eyes skimmed the words. That's rubbish she said reading something on the ministry. She placed it down on the coffee table and grabbed the mince pie tray. "Want one?" She asked  
"Uhh..." Said Harry not sure if he could fit anymore food in after the Dinner Mrs. Weasley had just given him.  
"I made them myself" said a smiling Ginny.  
"Aw, alright then" Said Harry grabbing a pie, unable to resist Ginny's smile. "It's good" He added after a bite nodding his head up and down.  
"Merry Christmas Harry" Said Ginny staring at Harry. She pecked him on the cheek and went back to eating her pie.  
"Merry Christmas Ginny" said Harry looking back down; the tips of his ears a little pink.  
"Oh, did you know Luna's coming over for Christmas tomorrow?" Asked Ginny  
"I miss Luna, it will be good to see her" Said Harry pleased.

-0-0-0-

Ginny went up to her room; ready for bed. She wanted to get to sleep as soon as possible; she loved Christmas and always got really excited; her family always likened her to a little kid when Christmas was near. When Ginny reached her room she found Hermione already in their room sitting on her bed.  
"I'm so tired" Said Ginny yawning. Hermione didn't say anything, she seemed out of it. "Hermione?" Asked Ginny  
"Huh?" Said Hermione; her eyes widened now realising Ginny was in the room.  
"What's up?" Asked Ginny, knowing she was thinking to hard about something.  
"It's nothing" Said Hermione not wanting to burden Ginny. Hermione knew she loved Christmas Eve.  
"You promised, now talk" Said Ginny sternly.  
"It's just, i don't know if Ron wants to be with me... This is wrong, I'm so sorry i know you love Christmas, and I'm sure you don't want to be talking about your brother and his personal business and..." Ginny interrupted Hermione's rambling.  
"Hermione, he likes you, you are just worrying because you are scared, just don't over think things, i know it's hard, especially for you, but he told you that he thought he was falling in love with you, trust me, i know my brother, he likes you" Said Ginny in a very reassuring tone.  
Hermione inhaled a deep breath. "Thanks Ginny" said Hermione, exhaling.  
"Now let's sleep. It's Christmas in the morning" Said Ginny smiling, pulling her doona over her.

-0-0-0-0-

Everyone in the house was now in the living room. had already handed out all her knitted presents. Ron hated his, but would never tell his mother, and yet Hermione loved hers. Harry gave Ron and Hermione there presents and decided to give Ginny hers later. Hermione got up and grabbed her presents.  
"Harry" Said Hermione, handing him a wrapped parcel. Harry opened it up, to see that it was a quidditch magazine with a years supply tag stuck to the top.  
"Hermione you shouldn't have" said Harry.  
"Don't be stupid, i know how addicted you are, and yes you are very welcome" said Hermione knowing exactly what Harry was about to say next.  
"Ron" said Hermione handing Ron a red wrapped box.  
"Ooh" Said Ron rubbing his hand together with excitement. Ron yanked off the paper, and straight away knew what it was.  
"YOU DIDN'T!" Exclaimed Ron.  
"Oh but I did" replied Hermione.  
"Hermione you are the best!" said Ron, now pulling the goggles over his head. He passed Harry a pair and that was it.  
"Oh your presents are down there" Said Ron pointing to the two presents on the table. Ginny passed Harry and Hermione there presents that were off Ron. The two of them opened them; they were the same; chocolate, and a show bag from George and Fred's shop. Ron pulled himself away from his game.  
"Do you like them?" asked Ron.  
"Thanks heaps Ron" Said harry, looking into his show bag, picking up a lolly to eat.  
"Thanks Ron" Said Hermione a little disappointed. She knew Ron wasn't good at presents but she didn't think it would be the same this year.  
"No problems guys" said Ron, feeling the box in his pocket; enclosed inside was the necklace he had initially bought for Hermione. He wanted her to have it, but after what had happened at the ice cream Shoppe, it was clear to him, that she didn't want things to change.

-0-0-0-


	12. Luna Lovegood's genius plan

Hey guys, there is heaps in this chapter. I personally love it when im reading a fanfic and they upload more and it is a very long chapter, so i hope you guy are the same and enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it. Sorry for any mistakes, i'm very rusty, i barley remember writing the other chapters to this story. Anyway, enjoy! Love you all. x

-0-0-0-

Later in the day, there was a knock at the door. Harry got up, with a pair of goggles from Ron's game on. He opened the door still playing.  
"Harry" Said Luna, not even noticing his goggles.  
"Luna" Said harry now pulling off the goggles and giving her a hug. The two of them joined the others in the lounge room.  
"Want to play Hermione?" Offered Ron picking up another pair of goggles.  
"No thanks" Said Hermione, still a little upset.  
"Come on, play" Said Ron.  
"Ronald i don't want to play" Said Hermione sternly, now leaving the room, arms crossed.  
"Blimey said Ron, what's wrong with her?" He asked.  
"You are so blind" Said Ginny following Hermione.  
Harry sat on the couch beside Ron and Luna across from the two of them.  
"Would the right thing to do be to ask if she was ok? Is that what muggles would do?" Asked Luna politely.  
"She might bight my head off though" Said Ron.  
"Ron you just don't get it" Said Harry, aware of what was going on, partially because of what Ginny had said to him the night before, and just because it was obvious.

-0-0-0-0

Ginny found Hermione at the top level of the burrow. She was in the attic, looking out the little window, her legs tucked up. Ginny went over and sat beside her.  
"You ok Hermione?" asked Ginny, knowing the answer already.  
"I just, i thought ... i thought things were different know, but he is just the same Ron I thought he was, he doesn't want what I want" Said Hermione, a tear dropping down her cheek.  
"You need to talk to him" said Ginny rubbing her back.  
The two of them heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Ron appeared through the trap door, followed by harry and Luna both with the quidditch goggles on. Ginny stood up, Hermione turning her face to the wall so no one would see her.  
"Maybe you guys should go?" Said Ginny standing up walking over to the three of them. Luna pulled Ginnys and Harrys hands. The three of them fell through the hole to the next level.  
"Ow!" Said harry. Ginny had fallen and landed on top of him.  
"Sorry" said Ginny awkwardly, she looked into his blue eyes, and forced herself to pull away and get up.  
Luna launched up and ran up the short wooden ladder pulling the trap door shut, nearly knocking Ron who was looking down the hole to see if the three fallen were ok.  
"What are you doing?" asked Ginny. Luna was now locking the door to the attic.  
"Hey! They locked it" said Ron, pulling the door trying again to open it.  
"I'm not letting you out until you sought things out with Hermione" Said Luna.  
"Ginny, my lovely sister, open the door" Said Ron.  
"Oh shut up Ron" said Ginny "I'm not letting you out, i agree with Luna. Good job on leaving your wands out here by the way" She added, still surprised at how brilliant Luna's plan was.  
"Harry?" Questioned Ron.  
"No way" Yelled Harry. "You didn't even tell me about you two, now sought it out, call us when you are done" Added Harry the three of them going back to the living room to play Ron's game.  
"Did you tell Harry?" asked Ron, turning to face Hermione still confused about Harry's knowledge.  
"Tell Harry what, It's not like there is a 'what'" Said Hermione.  
Ron realised Hermione was crying from her shaky voice.  
"Hey i didn't mean to make you cry, I just thought you might like to play" Said Ron sitting down near Hermione.  
"I am not crying" Said Hermione sternly.  
"Yes you are Mione" Said Ron catching one of her tears with his finger. Hermione pulled her face to the side opposite side of Ron. She just wanted to get away from Ron, she couldn't even cast a spell to get out, she had left her wand on the table beside the video game she had purchased for Ron.  
"I'm sorry" Said Hermione "I'm sorry that I'm such a hassle... and a sooke" added Hermione.  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Ron  
"I'm a hassle, it's a hassle that you ever found out that I liked you" Replied Hermione.  
"What?" Asked Ron, his brain mixed and confused.  
"Just forget about It Ron, friends Is just more simple, and It's what you want and... and what I want" Said Hermione.  
"What i want?" Let out Ron. "You want to know what I want?" asked Ron.  
"I know what you want" Said Hermione  
"Er..." Ron squirmed, he was so confused. "What i want?" Questioned Ron "Yeah... maybe you are right... friends" Said Ron confused.  
Hermione rose to her feet and approached the trap door. Hermione put all her strength into pulling it, hoping she could snap the lock.  
"Ugh..." Let out Hermione, straining to open the door. Ron got up and slowly approached the door to help her.  
"It just won't budge" She said giving it one last pull, putting all the force she had into it. Hermione stumbled back and had yanked the handle off. She had tried to steady herself, she was falling. She fell into Ron, and he slightly caught her falling to the ground breaking her fall.  
"Blimey" Said Ron. Hermione was now lying on top of him with the handle in her left hand. Ron looked down at Hermione.  
"You're bonkers you know that?" asked Ron. Ron gently put his hand on the side of her face; Hermione looked down, to scared to make eye contact. "I don't want to be your friend, I told you I'm falling in love with you" said Ron, Hermione now looking up. Her heart skipped a beat, and she hiccupped a little. Ron's heart was beating, his hand still on her face, he moved his hand to the back of her neck and gently pulled her closer. He kissed her, with as much passion as he had. Hermione put her arms around his neck dropping the door handle. Hermione had Goosebumps; Ron had slid his hand down her back which had made her shiver. They slowly pulled away.  
"Oh i have..." Said Ron about to say something, but decided to kiss Hermione again. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and forced himself to restrain.  
"I have something for you" He said digging his hand into his pant pocket, other hand still holding Hermione near him.  
Hermione looked intently at him.  
"It's your_ real_ Christmas present, I was too nervous to give it to you, after the other day, when you asked what we were, I... I thought you were saying you didn't like me"  
"I have liked since the first time I met you" Said Hermione shyly.  
He placed the little box in her hand.  
"Merry Christmas Mione" He said. They both sat up a little, Ron's arm around Hermione's waist.  
"Ron you didn't... you shouldn't have..." Said Hermione.  
Ron interrupted her. "Just shh, and open it" he said.  
She placed her hand on the tiny blue felt box and opened it. It was a gorgeous cross, with a sapphire stone.  
"I love it" Said Hermione. "Gosh Ron you really shouldn't have gotten me anything! This is so extravagant"  
Ron grabbed the necklace out of the box and gestured for Hermione to turn around a little. He placed it on her neck.  
"Wow it is amazing" Said Hermione.  
"I knew you liked blue" He said. She gave him a hug. She began to cry just a little and sniffed a few times.  
"What's wrong?" He said shocked.  
"Nothing, nothing at all, everything is just so perfect, it feels like a dream" She said grabbing the cross.  
"Does this mean that.. that you are.. er.. you and i are..."  
"Yes Ron that means that there is a you and i" She said confirming their relationship, she dropped the cross back to her neck.  
"WOW" Said Ron.  
"WHAT?" Said Hermione startled by Ron.  
"It...it just turned Red..." Said Ron; gesturing to her necklace. Hermione looked down, and the pendant was Ruby red.  
"Wow. It must be a form of a Metamorphmagus, they can come in many forms, like this one, it only works with human contact; it's not powerful enough by itself." Said Hermione intrigued. "These are really rare Ron"  
"Wow" Said Ron. "So what's red mean?" He asked...  
Hermione's face turning the shade of her Necklace.  
"'love, Ronald you git" She said.  
"Oh" He replied realising how dim he had been. He leant over and grabbed the necklace and placed it in his hand. Hermione and Ron both looked at it. The colours washed through it turning black and then merging back to red.  
"Guess I'm in that mood too" He smiled and Hermione smiled back.

-0-0-0-0

"When shall we let them out?" Asked Harry  
"Give them another 10 minutes" Said Luna; hanging over the side of the couch positioned upside down. Luna thought it was a good game strategy.  
"Pretty genius of you to lock them In their Luna" Said Harry.  
"Yeah, they really needed to sort things out" Said Ginny. Felling slightly jealous of Luna or maybe just the attention Harry was giving her.  
"Have you ever been to the beach?" Asked Luna, out of nowhere.  
"The Beach... Um well Dudley would always go but i wasn't allowed to get out of the car" Said Harry.  
"What's 'The Beach'" Asked Ginny.  
"Well it's the ocean, but you can swim in it. My dad said my mum use to take me every Christmas. I don't remember though, I only found out from the pictures I have" answered Luna.  
"Well we could go to the beach if you would like Luna" Offered Harry.  
"I would much like that" Said Luna.  
"WOW sounds amazing, we should all go after Ron and Hermione have sorted it out, and if they don't sort it out we will punish them and leave them home together"  
"Sounds good" Said Harry.  
Luna was just smiling.  
"I think i might go let Ron and Hermione out now" Said Luna tipping herself off the couch in an attempt to get up.

-0-0-0-0


End file.
